


Imperfection

by MoisturizedShigaraki



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Angst, Vincent isn't perfect, just messing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoisturizedShigaraki/pseuds/MoisturizedShigaraki
Summary: Vincent Anton Freeman is far from perfect.A short thing I felt I needed to write after watching Gattaca again. I might add some more later, but for now it is just a tiny passage.





	Imperfection

Vincent Anton Freeman is far from perfect. He's a little to short for the average man, and his hair isn't a glorious brown, it's dull, bland, even. His eyes aren't the same bright green as his mother, or brilliant blue as his father, and he couldn't see past his own two feet. He was sharp, but academically just a step down from his brother's remarkable intellect. 

It's in his blood. He drips imperfection. Born to die at 31 years, predisposed for heart problems and mental illness. His genetic code isn't bug free, it's disgusting, gross, revolting; all words Vincent's own brother could have used to describe his existence. He would never be as good as Anton.

Vincent Anton Freeman is an invalid. 

His father always made it clear that his oldest son was different, whether it be giving extra congratulations to the ever growing Anton while shunning the inches shorter boy, or bragging to his coworkers that Anton's IQ was higher than anyone in the family without telling them about the other child. He couldn't even allow himself to name an impure child after himself. This child didn't have a future in a cruel world like this, and he didn't want his legacy to continue through a child that would be dead at 31. He would rather die and be the last truly remarkable Antonio Freeman than let Vincent continue their bloodline.

Even his mother often shunned him, whether it was intentional or accidental, Vincent doesn't want to know. She told him to swim close to shore, his arms aren't as strong as Anton's, he's too weak. She told him to redirect his attention away from space, after all, Gatacca doesn't need genetic variation, everyone is perfect these days. Scientists don't need impurities amongst their research. She praised the younger brother for his stellar achievements, which left Vincent in his shadow. In his dust. 

The boys grey eyes glimmered underneath the rich twilight, the moon was illuminated beyond his imagination. The stars above him were blurry, even with his glasses on. 

'What is the universe like out there?' Everyday, for as long as he could remember, his heart faintly pumped stardust. He could read as many reports as he wants. He could watch documentaries and study various live feeds. But he wanted to visit the outer world himself. He needed to have it n front of him. The thought of space sent him into euphoria, living amongst the stars would be more of a dream. It left a mad grin on his face. Stars are all unique, they change. Some stay small, while some grow beyond Vincent's comprehension. But Vincent is 2 inches short for a trip to space. 

He felt sand spur into the air, Anton was kicking up sand a few feet away, leaving specks of the crystalline caked on both brothers legs. He knew how their day at the shore would end. 

The brothers both swam. Anton gave effortless breaststrokes. He went forward with a magnificent grace; Vincent was left behind. 

"One day" He thought. 

"One day I will swim faster and farther than anyone." 

The boy released a deep breath and laid to float on his back, ignoring the chicken noises Anton was making several feet ahead. He relaxed his muscles and stared into the stars. They twinkled in his eyes. He knew he would be there one day. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post about is Gattaca, who would have thought. I hadn't watched it in years, but decided to give it a glance. It's really fantastic. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you guys think in the comments, please!


End file.
